In the installation of vertical water pipes from the cellar through holes in the upper floors of a building, the vertical sections of pipe, usually in standard twelve foot lengths, are unsupported until connected at each end to a water main in the cellar and to plumbing fixtures on the upper floors. Until the end connections are made, it is highly efficient to support the vertical pipe sections to permit one plumber to make the end connections unassisted And, because copper pipe deteriorates under stress, it is highly desirable permanently to relieve the weight of the pipe and its water content on the copper end connections.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a pipe hanger conveniently providing both an initial and a permanent support for vertical pipe sections extending through floor holes of a building.